BFDIA 5b
:BFDIA 5b has its own wiki! Click here to visit it. BFDIA 5b is a game that was made by Michael Huang and Cary Huang. The game was released on February 11, 2013, as announced in an update video on January 31, 2013. When the game debuted, the game had 33 playable levels, and the player could not pass level 33 until February 19. From February 19 to 25, the game had 50 playable levels, and the player could not pass level 50 until February 25. Due to the creators of the game being very busy, the February 25 update only added 3 new playable levels. Currently, the game has 53 playable levels, and the player cannot pass level 53 until an unknown date. However, it is known that 3 more levels exist. A note in level 53 says levels will be uploaded as soon as they are made, but on March 3, it was announced that the game was postponed for now due to BFDIA 5c being worked on. (Even if you get past level 53, level 54 will just be empty.) However, in BFDI's Best Hiatus Ever, Cary revealed that BFDIA 5b will be completed, possibly in the next few months, along with some other projects. The game can be played here (Adobe Flash is required, so it does not work on mobile). Plot Book starts out lost and forgetful of recent events. After realizing she is inside Evil Leafy, Book ventures out to find the other members of FreeSmart. Book eventually finds Match trapped in a box in level 19 and asks if Match knows what is going on. Match recalls Pencil driving the FreeSmart Van into Evil Leafy's mouth. Match also remembers falling into her unpleasant box. Book and Match agree to find the other FreeSmarters. Book finds the Hand-powered Recovery Center and figures it fell out of the FreeSmart Van. Later, Match and Book enter a house in level 31. Inside, Book finds Lego Brick, but is first scared of him and thinks he is "an armless mutant Blocky". Lego Brick denies this and asks to be Book's friend. Book asks him "Where are we?" Lego Brick states that they are in Evil Leafy, along with thousands of other recommended characters. Lego Brick is confused at the fact that Evil Leafy ate Book and Match, but she reassures that they are fine. Lego Brick remains confused, Book says goodbye to carry on their adventure. Book traps Lego Brick inside a box to activate a switch to complete a level. In the next level, Lego Brick turns mad, saying that Book trapped him inside a box. Book reassures her that it was only for desperate measures, but Lego Brick is unconvinced and punishes the two by forcing them to fall into his underground factory, teaching them not to mess with him. Further, into Lego Brick's dungeon, Book finds Ice Cube on an independent platform. Book asked her why she is in Lego Brick's Factory. Ice Cube does not remember why she is in the dungeon but laments that if she had arms, she could pick up a nearby box to escape the dungeon. Fortunately, Book had arms, so she told her that she had arms. This made Icy happy. Book moves the box to the other low-hanging platforms, so Book, Match, and Ice Cube can continue the adventure. The trio later meets Waffle and Tune, to which Match revolts, due to past experiences with recommended characters like Lego Brick. Ice Cube thinks they are nice, but Match sarcastically comparing how nice Lego Brick was. Waffle and Book ask each other's group who they are. Waffle says that Lego Brick is a nice guy once you get to know him, but Book and Match still reject. Waffle introduces Tune but is cut off by Match's impatience. Waffle directs the three to Evil Leafy's mouth eastward, so they leave the recommended characters to continue the quest. As Book, Match, and Ice Cube exit the house, Waffle and Book exchange goodbyes. Waffle says they are welcome back any time. Book asks Ice Cube if the sky looks redder to her, but Ice Cube denies. Farther away from the house, Match questions why Waffle is outside. Waffle replies that they went on a walk to get some fresh air. On level 53, the three are faced with an uncrossable wall. A message by Cary Huang appears behind the wall: "Hi people. I've been really busy lately, so I've only been able to create three levels. :( More levels coming soon. I will upload them as soon as I create them, so some could be out tomorrow, or in a week. I'm really sorry!!! I hope we can all understand." In the BFDIA 5c announcement, jacknjellify spoils the ending with simply "FreeSmart escapes Evil Leafy". Characters Playable characters ;Book : The main character in the game. She can run and jump at normal speeds. She doesn't immediately burn when going through a heater, but she can still get burned by one if she stays there for long enough. She can throw the box farther. ;Match : Appears for the first time in level 19: "Say hello". She is taller, can jump higher, and can go through smaller holes than other contestants. Match is immune to fire, so when going through a heater, her hair catches on fire and she can use the fire to burn other characters like Ice Cube. The fire can be put out by hitting a ceiling, being submerged in water, or by melting Ice Cube. ;Ice Cube : Appears for the first time in level 42: "Eye skewb". She can run faster than any character, particularly when on a moving platform. She instantly melts when standing on a heater. Due to her lacking arms, she cannot hold or throw things, or operate the HPRC. Attributes Non-playable characters ;Lego Brick : An NPC character that can only be played as by editing the game files. He doesn't have arms, but because he isn't meant to be played, he actually can pick up items and use the HPRC. He is a little on the slow side, however, he can jump rather high compared to the average. ;Waffle : An NPC character that can be only played by editing the game files. An armless character, but because Waffle isn't meant to be played as, they actually can hold and throw items and use the HPRC. They have a pitiful jump, and their speed isn't too great either. ;Tune : An NPC character that can be only played by editing the game files. They are always seen bobbing to a rhythm. They move faster than both of the other RCs, but they are a little slower than Book. Unintroduced characters ;Bubble : Does not appear in any level. She has the highest jump, along with the ability to float. She, however, when in contact with an object or wall, pops. This includes the edges of a level. ;Ruby : Ruby has the third-lowest jump, after Ice Cube and Waffle. She is the widest character out of the ones intended to ever be played as, and is also the shortest, as Ice Cube is taller than her. ;Pencil : Does not appear in any level. She can throw objects very far, and she can fit through small spaces like Match. Other characters * Evil Leafy * Firey (thumbnail only) * Coiny (thumbnail only) List of levels There are a total of 133 planned levels (100 main levels and 33 bonus levels), of which 56 have been created, but 52 of the official levels were released. * 001. Time to explore * 002. First danger * 003. Pillar * 004. Going under * 005. Small packages * 006. Landfill * 007. Rock bottom * 008. A friend * 009. A companion * 010. A sad goodbye * 011. A change of terrain * 012. Pillar 2 * 013. On the edge * 014. High * 015. Zoom * 016. Zoom zoom * 017. Switch * 018. Living life on the edge * 019. Say hello * 020. Working together * 021. Pick me up * 022. Horrifically tall * 023. Ground level * 024. Strange discovery * 025. Would you die for me? * 026. Jump off a cliff * 027. Cross the uncrossable * 028. Build my pathway * 029. Don't look back * 030. Civilization! * 031. Encounter * 032. I need you for something * 033. The Drop * 034. Dungeon * 035. Thirst for acid * 036. Checkpoint! * 037. Match filter * 038. Gimme my boxes * 039. Oceanic divide * 040. Bridge * 041. Liquify * 042. Eye skewb * 043. A cool new addition * 044. Nice and toasty * 045. We are different * 046. Stranger strangers * 047. Heading out * 048. Weapon transport * 049. Take the plunge * 050. I didn't want to see you * 051. Those things scare me * 052. Never look back * 053. I'm sorry * 054. undefined Level 53 is the last playable level. Once it's completed, the game dissolves into garbage data. Video A video announcing BFDIA 5b's release, titled under the same name, was released on February 11th, 2013. It can be viewed here. Additionally, BFDIA 5b's music is the video's music but slowed down by 1/8th speed. Bugs and glitches Block clipping There are a few methods of block clipping. The first method is landing on top of a block while it being part of a wall. When doing this clips your legs and lower body into the block. The second method is pressing the opposite direction that you are currently looking at while doing it at the frame you touch the wall. Level editing It is possible to modify the game's code to change its levels. Level editing and its methods were discovered by the YouTuber JC7146, with videos as early as January 2016. Trivia *The Weighted Companion Cube from [[wikipedia:Portal (series)|the Portal series]] makes a cameo appearance in levels 8-10 as a box to be used as a kind of platform. It even referred to how it "dies" as in the level "A Sad Goodbye". *The Clubhouse of Awesomeness, which appears in "Get in the Van", makes an appearance in level 6 (AKA Landfill) as one of the stages in the trailer. However, The Clubhouse of Awesomeness didn't appear in the official release, because it's not inside Evil Leafy. *It is the first game to feature BFDIA characters and so far, the 8th game made by Michael and Cary Huang. *In the trailer, Book had a rainbow-colored background icon near the text when she talked, but in the official game, Book had a purple background. *The thumbnail shows Coiny and Firey, with modified assets that include "butts". This caused minor controversy with people. *Level 29 was originally named "Toss Toss", but it was renamed to "Don't Look Back". *Level 32 was edited (originally, Match could not go to Lego Brick, and now she can go to him). *Carykh said on YouTube that Tennis Ball has ELER in the game. Cary said that he'll find out what it means later, stating that "he wouldn't like it." *The Easter Egg just happens to be the first time that Evil Leafy has opened her mouth, ever. (Not counting BFDIA 5a, when her mouth was just a bunch of scribbles at the time when she ate some of the contestants.) *Level 49 has the same name as episode 1 of BFDI: "Take the Plunge". *The "LEVEL CREATOR" and "EXPLORE" options on the home screen are blocked off with a sign stating "MARCH 4". Since March 4 of the years 2013 to 2019 passed, it could mean March 4 on later years, possibly 2020 or even later. *This is the first object show to have a game. *In level 31, Lego Brick said that there are thousands of recommended characters who are also inside of Evil Leafy, but it is unknown how they got into her mouth. * In the files of the SWF, some things have not been seen in the game, such as an asset for a running Bubble. * In the game, letters appear to be hanging from a tree in the background. For example, level 1 has an "E" hanging from a tree. Level 11 has a "V". Level 26 has an "I". These are the only 3 letters but it is speculated that it is supposed to spell "EVIL". * Level 53 is clearable, but level 54 is only the background and is called "undefined." * The game has a speedrunning community. * With Adobe announcing in July 2017 that Flash will stop being supported at the end of 2020, the future of BFDIA 5b's availability online is uncertain. * The game is mentioned in Book's biography in the book Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide. Anti-Piracy Probably to stop flash hosting sites from hosting BFDIA 5b, the game made it where you need a .txt file called levels.txt, a file containing values for stuff, to play the game. Loading the game without levels.txt will result in unplayable level with the flashing background named "undefined", this level could be level 54. To play the game you need both the .SWF & '''levels.txt '''in the same folder to order to play it.https://tcrf.net/BFDIA_5b#Anti-Piracy References External links * Link to BFDIA 5b on htwins.net * Playlist for BFDIdubita23's Guide of Levels 1-52 plus Win Tokens Annotations on YouTube were discontinued on January 15, 2019, so this is an archive for all the videos in the guide. * BFDIA 5b on speedrun.com Category:BFDIA 5b Category:Games Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:HTwins.net Category:Unfinished Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:FreeSmart